Scents and Sensibility
by FantaC
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Only the Beginning posted 6-25-03 - please read and review!
1. Tattler

Disclaimer: Some of Thomas Harris' characters and information from his books were borrowed for this story, the rest are mine!

Author's note: This is a sequel to Only the Beginning posted on 6/25/03. This story will make more sense if you read the first story before this one. A lesson I learned is when you get ideas or when you're inspired, write it down while it is fresh!! I didn't which is why this story took so long but good things come to those who wait! Thank you DianaLecter/Holly4 for that advice, it sure has helped! 

****

Scents and Sensibility

By FantaC

****

Part One - Tattler

Latisha sat on her bed with the Tattler spread out before her searching for any clues or hints about her friend, Sadie, or the notorious, cannibalistic, serial killer Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The night before, along with their plans for Sadie to go on a bus to St. Louis, Missouri; there were other things discussed like how to let Latisha know that Sadie was okay and whether she was successful in finding the one she thought was her father.

Both of them agreed that Latisha may be under suspicion, watched and questioned so it couldn't be anything direct. Sadie brought up the idea of having something in the Tattler to let Latisha at least know she was alive after Latisha voiced her misgivings.

So even though her friend had been gone for over a week, Latisha continued to buy the Tattler looking for anything that would tell her that Sadie was all right. Latisha looked in the personal ads but there wasn't anything that even hinted that it was Sadie!

"I hope you had a warm welcome," Latisha thought, as she continued to turn the pages. The obituary column on the page had Latisha grumble under her breath, "But not _too_ warm involving an oven!" She looked at the obituaries (just in case) and sighed.

When Latisha bought the first Tattler after Sadie was gone, she couldn't even look at it without crying. She missed her friend and worried too. In that paper, there had been a story on the front page of how a fifth victim, Lloyd Wyman, was found dead in the trunk of his car, abandoned in a wooded area West of St. Louis, Missouri. A print had been found, identified as Lecter's. Latisha shuddered thinking this was whom her friend was with! That made her question even more if she did the right thing helping Sadie.

"Here cannibal, cannibal, cannibal! Would you like a tasty treat?" Latisha muttered a bit sarcastically.

The discovery of Sadie's disappearance didn't occur till Sunday night when she failed to show up at the Children's Home of Chicago after her weekend spent at Latisha's. That was over a day after Sadie was on a bus on her way to Missouri.

Latisha's parents took what Latisha said at face value, that Sadie had told her she wanted to go back to CHC because she wasn't feeling well. Her parents didn't even bother to call to find out how Sadie was, something they really regretted the next day when Miss Jenkins, the Home Director, called asking when Sadie would be returned to the orphanage.

Then the questioning began: first her parents, Miss Jenkins and then the police. Latisha stuck with her story and because she was missing Sadie and worried about her, it wasn't hard for her to start crying when asked if she had any idea where Sadie was, which made her denials more convincing.

The note Sadie left wasn't discovered till Tuesday when the beds were stripped of their linens for laundry. There were more questions and Latisha DID have a bit of fun telling the police how Sadie was unhappy, especially with Miss Jenkins, about being forced to attend third grade when she had her GED. Latisha told them she didn't think Sadie would do anything like this; besides, Sadie didn't have any money so where would she go? Did they have any clues or ideas of Sadie's whereabouts?

"I should be an actress! I would deserve an Oscar for how I've performed," Latisha thought. Then Miss Jenkins had to add her two cents!

"Maybe she went after that vicious killer, Hannibal Lecter since he _did_ escape not long before Sadie disappeared! After all, she thinks she may be his daughter!" Miss Jenkins told the police. When that piece of information leaked out to the press, the focus was on Miss Jenkins. With pictures of Sadie and Lecter appearing on tv and in the papers, Latisha worried about the trouble this could cause her friend.

The stories varied but the Tattler printed the details Miss Jenkins gave about her charge at the orphanage that just proved that Lecter could be involved. Latisha heard that even the F.B.I. showed up at the orphanage after that and as her best friend, she was asked about any association Sadie may have had with Lecter.

"She would have her fun because Miss Jenkins was always upsetting her and she thought it was funny to have Miss Jenkins think she was Dr. Lecter's daughter. Sadie was interested in finding out who her father was and she didhave others she wondered about. We used to share cannibal jokes and she had a couple of shirts but most of it was for Miss Jenkin's benefit." Latisha told the police and the F.B.I.

"What a cow! She's sure milking it for all it's worth," Latisha muttered, thinking of the way Miss Jenkins seemed to preen with the attention she was receiving from all of this. Latisha hoped the things she was saying were defusing things a little. When she thought of some of the things Sadie had done to encourage Miss Jenkins (and others) to think there was a connection (Miss Jenkins seemed to remember all of them), she winced. 

"I think you did too good of a job there, Sadie." Then ceased musing when she looked more closely at the front page. "Hidden in plain sight!" Latisha exclaimed as she read the lead story, "That figures!"

****

Anonymous Tip Leads to the Rescue of Catherine Martin!

Latisha recalled how Sadie seemed to have some thoughts about the killer, Buffalo Bill, and knowing how good Sadie was at figuring things out, that she may have come up with information that led to the rescue of the Senator's daughter did not surprise her.

"A front page headline and story started this whole thing, why not continue it in the same way," Latisha thought as she read the article.

The anonymous tip was given to both the F.B.I. and the Tattler with crucial information that led the F.B.I. to Belvedere, Ohio and to Jame Gumb's door. The same moth that had been discovered in all his victims' throats was flying in the room while he was being questioned which resulted in weapons being drawn with one officer wounded and Gumb dead. Screams were heard and Catherine Martin was found clutching a white poodle in a pit in the basement.

The information was emailed by MAL. No one was able to discover any further information or the whereabouts of the informant. MAL was the acronym of Mercedes Anne Lecter - a name Sadie shared only with Latisha and in a letter to Lecter (one of two that she never did get an answer to) that she had sent him when she was only five years old.

"You go, girl!" Latisha was full of jubilation at her friend's cleverness in helping solve the case and being alive to do so! A realization then hit Latisha that had her rolling on her bed hooting with laughter; the blue and green beads in her numerous long braids clacked as they hit one another. Sadie would make a damn good detective and she was with someone who was on the ten-most wanted list! 

After all the stress, worry and everything that had happened lately, it was just too much and Latisha found herself laughing and crying at the same time. "What a pair! I sure wish I could see what's going on with the two of them!"


	2. Scents

****

Part Two - Scents

Sadie looked around her own large bathroom at the house in Rio her father had rented only a few days ago. They had arrived two weeks ago via a tour called "South American Splendor," which they abandoned when they arrived in Rio. Dr. Lecter had insisted that she call him "father" or "daddy" and he had renamed her Michelle. Their last name was now Lawrence and her father renamed himself Michael. She thought that was funny being a masculine version of the name shewas given though that was something that happened in families, naming their children after themselves in some way. Sadie was so glad she was actually entitled to use the acronym MAL and suspected that her dad planned it that way knowing how much she liked it though she wanted the "L" to be for Lecter. In her heart and mind, it was!

The last name LAWrence became an inside joke (in her humor, Sadie called it that). Personally, that was the only involvement with the law they wanted there to be! Lecter enjoyed the irony, which was why Sadie suspected he had chosen that as a last name along with keeping her beloved acronym.

With the tans they acquired and their dark hair plus the fact they could both speak Spanish fluently, they were able to "blend" in. Sadie had learned Spanish and French by listening to learn-a-language tapes at the library where she had studied for her GED. Her father had read about her GED and quite a few other exploits by reading the Tattler. He seemed quite pleased and amused by what he read. It didn't help that there were pictures and stories in the news linking her and Lecter but he handled the whole thing proficiently and didn't seem at all surprised by it! In fact, he seemed to have allowed for the possibility even before the news hit the stands and screens. He had everything arranged and taken care of with new identities, passports, travel plans... everything! 

Lecter had pointed out the advantage of Sadie having her GED. She didn't have to attend a school but could still further her education which he was providing in areas such as literature, music, philosophy, history, art and he said he'd even teach her how to cook - goody goody! He was also teaching her Italian saying it would be needed in the future. They would have simple conversations that were getting more complex every day. Sadie found herself being challenged and encouraged by her father and that felt wonderful!

He even let her use his laptop so she could provide the information needed to help solve the Buffalo Bill case. Her father seemed a bit amused by it and she caught the irony of the situation also but she could tell he was impressed by her ability to think, reason and come to the conclusions she had reached based on the facts and information she knew about the case. That same process had helped her find _him_, Sadie had pointed out to her father.

Everything seemed to be going so good so why was she so uneasy? Why the uncertainty? Sadie sensed undercurrents and things below the surface in her father that concerned her. She hadn't noticed them until they had reached Rio. It felt like a growing anticipation, like he was planning something that wasn't pleasant! Was this what happened before he killed and/or ate someone? Was **she** that someone?

That thought and apprehension had hit her when she started getting certain gifts from her father! Not the complete wardrobe he bought her or the laptop he gave her for her birthday a couple of days ago but the food-scented lotions, soaps, shampoos, bath oils and beads! Her shampoo had an orange, citrus smell and the soap smelled like vanilla.

"I smell like a creamsicle!" came the horrified thought. There wasn't one thing that was applied to her skin or hair that _didn't_ smell like a food item and with the undercurrents she was picking up from her dad, the situation did not look good!

As a result, Sadie didn't show her father the cannibalistic shirts in her backpack or share her quirky humor about the subject. He may already have enough ideas of his own without giving him food for thought! Yesterday, she could have sworn he actually sniffed the air when she came into the room he had set up as an office!

It was one thing to joke and have fun about cannibals but when you find yourself living with one... she didn't want to provoke or inadvertently trigger anything that would have her as the next meal!

"Or dessert from the smell of things," Sadie thought thinking about creamsicles again and wondering if the same thing occurred to her father. "I may not even really _be_ his daughter; after all, no paternity test was done so I may be open game in his latest hunting season," her imagination had her going places she did not want to think about!

"Maybe I could find a floral scent or something. I can't imagine him wanting to eat flowers..." Sadie's eyes grew larger as she started thinking about some of the things her father did eat which led her back to thinking about the cannibalism!

Sadie groaned, remembering her father mentioning, during one of their meals, how certain flower petals could be used in salads. So not even that would be safe! And all those lotions, oil beads and moisturizers...

"I'm being tenderized!" Sadie yelped and rushed out of the bathroom away from all the reminders of her father's intentions. Tears were in her eyes as she looked around the beautiful room. It didn't add up but the doubts were eating away (groan) at her. No, cancel that! "I love puns but they are not helping things here!"

Sadie went to her queen-size bed and curled up under the thick comforter she had helped pick out. It was a beautiful orange/peach color that seemed to match what she smelled like. It seemed like everything was reminding her of food or being food! Was that how her father viewed things too? As constant reminders of what he'd like to consume? How was she going to face him with all these thoughts and emotions plaguing her?

************************************************************************

Lecter carefully measured out the powder and added it to the frothy, fruit drink that was almost as thick as a shake but light. It would hide the taste of the drug he put in the drink he had prepared for Sadie. It was one of her favorites and considering how she missed lunch earlier, there should be no problem getting her to drink the peach, orange with a touch of vanilla drink. He quietly climbed the stairs and knocked on her door that was next to his own room. "I have something for you, Michelle." 

"Okay," he heard from the vicinity of her bed in the room. Lecter opened the door and Sadie sat up when she saw her father carrying a drink for her. Her stomach growled. Missing lunch made her hungry in spite of all the turmoil she had been experiencing. For hours, she tried to see things differently and even succeeded to a certain extent so when she saw one of her favorite drinks being offered, there was no hesitation in drinking it with Lecter's eyes intently watching her the whole time.

"Thank you. That was really good." Sadie said. Her stomach seemed to be settling down from its earlier queasiness and she felt calmer. Very calm and peaceful. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, her father sitting on the bed removing the empty glass from her hand and setting it on her night stand and brushing her hair away from her face with his left hand. His hand then traveled towards her back to support her as he eased her to lie down on the bed with his other hand.

Sadie's eyes felt too heavy to stay open as she sank back on the comfortable bed. Her last thought was that she must have been given something to make her feel this way so quickly, before she was deeply unconscious.

Hannibal pulled out a rubber tourniquet and wrapped it around Sadie's arm below her elbow then inserted a hypodermic needle in her vein.


	3. Nemesis

****

Part 3 - Nemesis

Awareness came gradually. The sound of cicadas, the feel of a breeze - outdoors! Pain! Trapped! Feeling a cloth tied around the mouth - gagged!

Whimpers escaped him as the ramifications hit of what this could mean! Lecter! He had found him, ohmygod! Sheer terror had him open his eyes to see his worst nightmare standing only a few feet away watching him intently and silently. Lecter smiled - it was not a pleasant sight to see and did nothing to reassure Chilton.

"How does it feel to be helpless, at someone's mercy?" a metallic voice hissed. Lecter's head cocked slightly to the side, "Perhaps "mercy" is not the appropriate word."

Chilton felt a dampening in his trousers and smelled his own urine, Lecter did too and smiled even more, "I see you understand. Perhaps I should give you some time to reflect on why this is happening before I proceed." Lecter's maroon eyes were glowing a hot red. "Some food for thought..."

Chilton whimpered and tears began to course down his cheeks and he shook his head as much as he was able. Chilton felt sick when he remembered how, in a fit of frustration over the lack of Lecter's cooperation in being a case study for him, he had the toilet seat and paper removed from Lecter's cell for a week.

"It was so kind of you to provide the means for my escape. Bringing a ball point pen in my cell... tsk tsk, that was indeed rather clumsy of you," Lecter continued. "You thought you had the upper hand when you were trying to make a name for yourself by producing me to Senator Martin with information about Buffalo Bill making my escape possible. Does that knowledge burn? I can see that it does. The tables have indeed been turned, Freddy boy!" 

Chilton felt a chill throughout his body as Lecter watched him with unblinking eyes, so still and silent with eyes that felt like a hot brand on him. The idea that _he_ was the one who had inadvertently helped Lecter escape made it even worse which, he bitterly thought, was what Lecter had intended. Memories began to assault him like nails being added to his coffin, his doom. All his attempts to control, break and dominate the man who stood before him. All the indignities and petty torments, the mockery, punishments, abuse of his position and the misuse of his authority, he had inflicted. This went on for a long, tortuous length of time.

"I see you've been remembering the things I suffered under your "care." I am very pleased to be able to reciprocate, rather a reversal of roles, hmmm."

Chilton's eyes grew even more filled with terror as Lecter approached him with his Harpy. Hannibal sounded like he was humming as he made thin, shallow cuts on Chilton's torso. In his fear, Chilton hadn't even realized his shirt had been removed but he was painfully aware of it now as it felt like there were letters being carved into his body with the Harpy.

"These letters will be a little reminder of the letters you deprived me of." Lecter smiled showing his neat white teeth. "Now to inform you of your greatest offense. You deprived me of my daughter for an extra three years by keeping my mail from me."

Confusion and shock were written on Chilton's face.

"Three years ago, you didn't allow me to have my mail for the simple reason that I refused to be displayed as your prime subject so you would look good to those who were not even your colleagues. You thought to use me as your stepping stone, a means of gaining a reputation and making a name of yourself."

"A couple of letters were sent to me that I did not receive till three years later which I received, thanks to Barney, before leaving for Memphis. They were letters from the daughter I did not know I had. Imagine how she felt telling her daddy about herself and getting no answer. This is also for the torment you put her through as a result of your pettiness and abuse of power."

"So I thought it appropriate to carve on your body "Return to Sender," though you will end up being "lost mail" in the condition I'll be sending you in," Lecter said as he carved the last letter. Chilton closed his eyes and groaned when the Harpy slashed close to his cheek and the gag fell away from his mouth then opened in alarm when Lecter added, "Now is the time to say any last words you may have before I take away that ability."

Chilton remembered the nurse and shuddered. Desperately hoping to shame Lecter into not doing anything more to him, he said, 'What about your daughter? What would she think of you doing things like this?" When he saw Lecter's eyes, he knew he had dug the hole even deeper.

"Silence!" Lecter moved so swiftly that it took a few moments for Chilton to catch up with what Lecter did next. After that, Chilton had the worst two hours of his life! Blood, vomit and feces, along with his earlier, undignified loss of control and the pain combined had him welcome the idea of death but the nastiest surprise came when he felt like he just wanted to die, the sooner the better!

"After my escape, remember what I wrote in my letter to you? I'm referring to the part where it would make sense for the hospital to tattoo feeding instructions on your forehead to save paperwork."

Chilton's lack of tongue made it impossible to answer.

"Since I am not in the habit of lying, that will be your fate. You will be imprisoned in what is left of your body and with all the nifty, well-placed cutting I did on your body, not much will be able to move _ever_ nor will you be identifiable. Quite a shame really, I would have liked to have had you as a warning to any who would try to take my freedom or my daughter away but since you'll hardly be in the position to do so, I guess they will have to find out for themselves the hard way." Lecter licked a trail of blood off the harpy and added, "A befitting end, don't you agree?"

Horror and realization flooded Chilton's mind before he lost consciousness....

When Chilton's disappearance was discovered, it was assumed that it involved Lecter and there was a search for his body. It was soon abandoned, since he was thought to be dead and no body had been found. Though morgues were searched, the hospitals were left virtually alone.

Chilton's body became his prison. With no means of communicating or identifying the man that was found and brought to a remote hospital north of Rio, the staff did all that they could to keep him alive which included having feeding and care instructions tacked up on the wall by his bed.

  



	4. Sensibility

****

Part IV - Sensibility

Thick layers of sleep gradually peeled away leaving Sadie more and more aware of her surroundings. First, there was the sound of piano music she didn't recognize but found beautiful and soothing. Then she felt the warmth and softness of the blankets covering her and the pillow under her head. Sadie yawned widely and heard her stomach growl, she was very hungry and thirsty too!

The music abruptly stopped and she felt a warm breath stir the hair at her temples. She still didn't feel like opening her eyes. Sadie felt like she was floating on the sea with waves lapping, licking and sniffing... Licking and sniffing?

Sadie's eyes opened and she saw a furry face with dark brown eyes staring at her. The licking and sniffing were from a dog _not_ her father! The dog was medium in size with white fur and big black spots - probably a mutt. A cute mutt but where did the dog come from?

"The dog followed me to my car after I fed him a few tidbits." Was that a pause Sadie heard before her father said "tidbits?"

Slowly, the fog lifted from her mind and her thoughts became clearer. For a moment there, she had wondered if her father was sniffing and licking her like she was a creamsicle. Then she remembered, "You put something in my drink!" Distress and fear were apparent in her voice.

"Yes I did," Lecter agreed in a calm voice.

"Why?" Sadie asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I needed to be out for a while and considering your state of mind these last few days, I thought it best that you sleep while I was away," answered her father looking at her very intently like he was gauging her every response, her every reaction. She never felt anyone's awareness so keenly before.

"I need to have the dog brought outside. I do not want any distractions with what must take place next." Hannibal told the dog to come and it obediently followed him to the sliding doors that he opened to let the dog outside. "We will not be keeping her but I'll make sure she has a good home before we leave."

"Then why did you bring her here?" Sadie felt that was a more comfortable question to ask and Lecter didn't respond to it immediately.

"I knew you would be more comfortable having the dog present when you woke up and since the animal helped me dispose of a couple of items, I decided to help it as well," Lecter didn't say the items were Chilton's tongue and some of his skin. He was aware of the fear and doubts his daughter already had which is why this talk was absolutely necessary.

"You drugged me!" Sadie cried and red-violet appeared in her agitated eyes.

"There was something else that was needed to be done and I didn't want you to be aware of it until I found out the results."

"Why?" Sadie asked clutching at the edges of the blanket.

"So you could have a choice if the results were not what I expected," Lecter looked at her very seriously, "But since the results were as I expected, that is not negotiable."

"Results to what?" Confusion was evident in her voice.

"While you were sleeping, I took a sample of your blood and one of my own. I personally compared our DNA and genetic makeup and it was a match. There is no doubt that you are my daughter," he answered.

"I thought you were already sure so why did you do it anyway?" Sadie wondered if he had second thoughts about her.

"There will be sacrifices needed if we are going to remain together. Miss Jenkins caused a bit of trouble linking us together and we have a distinctive characteristic that needs to be taken care of. Notice I said "we," Michelle."

"Our extra fingers!" Sadie curled her hand into a fist, unconsciously protecting her finger.

"Yes," Lecter said simply with no embellishments. "I didn't want you to have the slightest doubt that you are my daughter especially in light of what needs to be done."

"I did believe! Why do you think I wrote to you, learned all I could about you saving the smallest piece of information and did things to identify with you and have people think we were related? I even looked for you and came to you after your escape."

"You also thought there was another possibility other than myself that could have been your father. You had a dream, a desire and while you were thinking of me as your father, a part of it was a fun game, a fantasy that when faced with reality created doubts." Hannibal looked at his daughter with compassion and understanding but there was a resolute, firmness in his voice. 

"It was only for a little while. Peter Daniels had the same kind of polydectomy as we did so I looked into it but it was quickly proven to be very unlikely. He was involved in a paternity suit with someone other than his wife and he travels to Chicago on business so there were some possibilities!" Sadie protested, "He was just caught that one time but there could have been others."

"Are you telling me that you entertained no doubts, no second thoughts, no need for proof that I was indeed your father? Consider carefully before giving your answer." Lecter asked almost sternly.

Sadie remembered how she had questioned their relationship and entertained doubts while she was imagining Lecter having "plans" for her. She even went as far in thinking that there was a possibility that since there had been no paternity test that she may not even really be his daughter and her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought so which is why I took the opportunity and liberty of putting to rest any questions or doubts on the matter. There is also the matter of your fears that I'll harm you in any way."

Sadie looked up at that. It almost seemed like he could read her mind and knew exactly what she had been going through the last few days! No wonder he made such a brilliant psychiatrist if this was a sample of his ability to probe and see things.

"I sensed things and didn't know what to think," Sadie looked away from those probing maroon eyes. "And you aren't just my father but a few other things as well."

"Yes. Cannibal, serial killer, psychopath, sociopath, monster... Would you like for me to continue?" Lecter asked politely.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Sadie, the tears flowing in earnest now down her cheeks. 

"Because I do not want you to fear me or think I will harm you in any way!" Hannibal responded as he moved closer sitting on the couch where Sadie was laying. "And I feel these things should be brought out in the open not festering or planting themselves in your very fertile imagination."

"Something _was_ going on! You were anticipating something that was not pleasant!" Sadie began to breathe harder under the emotional strain she was feeling.

"And you immediately assumed it was directed at you." It came out as a statement.

"I didn't know what to think!" Sadie said miserably. She felt her left hand being taken gently by her father's and stared down at their hands. His was much larger but they both had a duplicate middle finger. 

"Look at me, Michelle," the doctor's voice was soft but insistent. Sadie lifted her head and tear-drenched eyes that looked like bruises stared into Lecter's calm maroon orbs. A faint glow of red shined in their depths. "Even if you were not related to me by blood, I would not harm you! Do you think I randomly pick my victims?"

"I don't know," Sadie said in a small voice, the hand held in Lecter's moved slightly in agitation.

"There is purpose, thought, reason, intent and motive to what I do and those will only exist in the future if either of us are threatened in any way. Our freedom, remaining together and safety are of utmost importance and I will insure that we have them by whatever means necessary. You, however, will never be a target!"

"What about the bath things you gave me?" Sadie accused.

Hannibal was momentarily speechless, a rare occurrence for him. Sadie could see and feel the confusion and surprise in her father and some of the tension left her body. 

"Those were gifts that I believed would suit you."

"For what? They make me smell like a creamsicle!" Sadie blurted out then tried to hide under the covers. Hannibal very easily pulled her out from under the comforter and pulled her against him. He anchored her to him with his arm and a hand went under her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes which now had red in them sparkling with amusement.

"Vanilla and orange... creamsicles," he said thoughtfully. "This is what had you draw such erroneous conclusions?" Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Everything smelled like food!" Red-violet sparkled in Sadie's purple eyes as she began to see the humor in the situation.

Still chuckling, Hannibal leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly, "And I suppose the bath oils and lotions were tenderizers?"

Sadie nodded, blushing, as new gales of laughter came from Lecter. "Is there anything else you would like to share with me? Do tell!"

"You sniffed me!"

"I do have a keen sense of smell and like to savor and take things in through my senses," he began.

"Savor?"

Lecter laughed, "So your imagination started to take over coming up with scenarios with you as the main course in them."

"Actually the dessert."

Amusement gleamed in Hannibal's eyes, "Ah, yes... the creamsicles." Then he grew serious as he looked at Sadie. "You are very sensitive and are able to pick up on underlying emotions, moods and thoughts. In a way, you are like a barometer but you weren't reading or interpreting those impressions accurately. Fear, insecurity and doubt clouded your perception. I want you to be open and honest with me not fearing reprisal because I do love and care for you very deeply. I would rather harm myself than you so I hope this clears things up for you."

"You admitted that I was picking up on something. What was going on?"

"Retribution to the one who abused his power and caused many problems because of his own petty self-interests." Lecter answered.

"Dr. Chilton." Sadie remembered the few things mentioned about him. The first time Dr. Chilton was brought up was when they had first met at the hotel room her father was staying in after his escape from Memphis. He had told her that Dr. Chilton was the reason why she didn't get an answer to the letters she had sent when she was five. "Is he dead?"

"No, but I'm sure he would like to be."

Sadie could tell by the resolute tone in her father's voice that it would be a waste of time to ask anything more about the subject. Not that she wanted to know the details. She didn't even want to think about it - too much trouble was caused by that activity already!

"So you were Nemesis to his nemesis?"

"Very good. Now would you care for something to eat, my little Creamsicle?" teased Hannibal.

"I'm game... ah, cancel that! Yes, I'm really hungry!" Sadie's stomach rumbled in agreement.

Lecter chuckled, "I can see that we are going to have a lot of fun together, you and I."

****

The End 

Author's note:

"The third (and final?) story of this series is called Poetic Justice and it is already complete so you won't have a long wait this time. I actually completed it before this story because I wrote it down while it was fresh," said FantaC to the readers.

"Fresh... how nice. I know there is something else you want to tell the readers," a man spoke in a metallic voice. Red shown in the maroon eyes now fixed on the person who read this story. "So you want more... hmmm? I do like to have my pound of flesh, for feed..."

"Back! For you to give some feedback!" FantaC said hastily then whispered urgently, "Please! I don't want you to scare them off!" She looked at the man who smiled, showing neat, white teeth. He _did_ look a bit hungry.

"You do want reviews, my dear," the man said, then (looking at the reader again) added, "You really want to do so, don't you." It came out more like a statement.

The reader immediately clicked on "submit a review" and began typing...

(One could only hope! LOL!! My imagination got the better of me there but it would be nice to hear from you about this and the other things I write. Ta, FantaC)


End file.
